Lost In The Shadows
by sgt.martinez
Summary: Ashe believed that she was just a regular girl going through the waves of life. Little did she know that she was a piece of a much bigger plan. She's trapped in a web of manipulation and darkness, and feels that there's no way out. Will a certain fire demon be able to free her from her prison? Or will he give in to his pride and push her out? This is a HieixOC fanfic T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so please be gentle with the comments! Yes this is an OC fanfic and yes there will new characters added to the anime time line. I'm actually starting this chapter during the part where Yusuke and Kuwabara go and save Yukina. I usually do not write in the direct time line but I kept getting this urge to do so when I would watch the anime or read the manga. By the way I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! By the way as you can tell by the name of one of the characters I am a huge Final Fantasy fan as well as a Yu Yu Hakusho fan.**

**Lost In The Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Ice Apparition**

"I swear Squall why do you always lead me into trouble!" A girl was running through the large crowds of the city chasing after her friend. Squall ran as fast as his four legs could take him dodging people left and right. Yes the girl's friend was a dog (a fairly large one) and he was starting to lead her outside the city and into the forest area. "Seriously Squall Darla is going to kill me when she finds out I'm not at school again today!" No matter how much she thought about the consequences she still kept following him.

He stopped in his tracks and motioned for her to get on his back. She was not always comfortable on riding him but he always ran faster than her so more than likely they would get to his destination faster if she was on his back. She hopped on and he ran at top speed which almost knocked her off his back. Wherever they were headed it must have been somewhere very important and very far.

_**'My name's Ashley Lomeli although I prefer to be called Ashe. I am sixteen years old and I have no idea what my childhood was like. Now you may be wondering why my name doesn't sound Japanese at all, and the truth is I have been in and out of foster families and my recent monster of a foster mother had decided to move from America to Japan. I don't know how the system works so I don't bother questioning it, and at first I thought I would be struggling with the language, but as soon as we arrived it sounded like they were speaking English so I just went with the flow. A few months ago I found Squall wandering the streets and I felt drawn to him immediately. Ever since then he's been my only friend and now he's dragging me off to who knows where. **_

__She held on to his fur tightly as he kept zooming through the trees; it felt like hours before he finally started slowing down. "Whoa where the hell are we?" They arrived at an estate surrounding a nice looking mansion. Squall decided to walk around more stealthy rather than running fast. He made sure to dodge the guards and to keep them from Ashe's line of sight. They soon made it to a very large window which seemed to be missing the glass and was replaced by boards and strips of paper.

She got off of him and walked towards the window since curiosity had gotten the best of her. There she saw a young girl with unusual colored hair and eyes to match. She approached the window hoping to get a better look. "Who's there?" She heard the girl say and suddenly felt the temperature drop ten degrees. "Holy crap for it being barely fall it's freezing! I should've brought my jacket."

"I said who are you?"

"Oh sorry I was distracted by my fingers freezing off." She stepped out of her hiding spot and made herself more visible to the girl. "My name's Ashe. What's your name?" She felt the temperature go back down to normal and figured it was probably just a cold front passing through. "You have to leave."

"You know it's usually polite to reply back with your name since I gave you mine."

"You have to leave now!"

"Look I'm not leaving till I get a name. My friend brought me here for a reason and I'm not leaving here till I know why." Squall lifted his front paws on to the window ledge and looked into the window. The girl's features softened as she saw him and Ashe even thought she saw a smile.

"My name's Yukina. Honestly I have no idea why your friend brought you here. What I do know is that you can't stay here." She tried her best to persuade Ashe to leave the estate. Squall had wandered off and Ashe assumed he was going to be her lookout.

"Looks like Squall is going to be my lookout. I guess that means we have some time to talk."

"You two shouldn't be here."

"I'm guessing you don't get many visitors with that attitude."

"I'm sorry I just don't want to see anybody else get hurt."

"Whoa wait a second did you say get hurt? What kind of place is this?"

"Let's just say that it's a house of Hell."

"Ouch sounds rough. You must be miserable being here by yourself."

"It's better than seeing someone get hurt because of me." Her expression became saddened as she lowered her head. Ashe thought that it was tragic that she had to endure this on her own. She tried to change the subject to lighten the mood.

"Hey did you feel that chill earlier? I swear the weather is crazy here." She tried to give a fake laugh and hoped that she didn't catch on.

"Are you serious? You didn't notice that it was-" Yukina stopped mid sentence wondering if this person didn't realize that she was a demon. If she revealed what she was then maybe this person would leave. She wanted to tell her but feared that she would be left alone again. Maybe she would play along to keep her around a bit longer.

"You didn't notice that there was a strong wind blowing through?"

"Oh okay it probably was a gust of wind. I guess I didn't feel the wind."

Squall came running to them and barked at Ashe for them to leave. "Looks like I'll see you again soon Yukina. It was nice meeting you. Oh next time I come here you have got to tell me how you get your hair that color. It looks great!" Yukina just laughed and waved goodbye to her as she hopped on to Squall and left.

Meanwhile in spirit world Koenma saw the whole exchange between Yukina and Ashe and was flabbergasted. "Ogre who is that girl and how did she get past the guards!"

"I don't know sir maybe it was her dog that helped her."

"That's no dog. I have a strange feeling that she's no regular human either. Contact records and find me some information on this girl."

"But Sir all we know is her name is Ashe it'll take days to even find out her full name."

"Then you better get started!"

Just as Jorge was rushing through the doors Hiei came walking in looking as annoyed as ever. "Oh Hiei you came awfully quickly."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke. Tell me why you summoned me so I can leave this dreadful place."

"No need for the attitude Hiei." Koenma rummaged through his pile of papers and found what he needed to give him.

"I need you to give this tape to Yusuke. It's very important that he gets this as soon as possible."

"I don't remember my probation involving me being your delivery boy."

"Now's not the time for jokes Hiei this is really important and it has to be delivered by you."

Hiei snatched the tape out of his hands and flitted out of the office. Koenma sighed with relief that things were finally going according to plan. Now there was only one thing was lingering in his mind. Who is this girl?

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: What did you guys think? I tried my best to keep to the storyline while also adding my fanfic into it. Hopefully I did great! Reviews are wanted flames are not. If you have any constructive criticism that is accepted as well!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Friend

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the super long wait! I've been super busy being a college student. Have no fear an update is here! As always I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! If I did I would keep it on air for all eternity. Just saying!**

**Lost in the Shadows**

**Chapter 2: My Friend**

Ashe visited Yukina the next day and kept her company. She still had no idea why she was trapped in the caged room. Surely if she really wanted to leave she could just walk out the front door. However she didn't get the feeling Yukina was there of her own free will. But what was she to do? If she could she would free her from her confinement, but it didn't look like she wanted her to. So all Ashe could do was keep her company until she could find a way to set her free. "So Yukina why are you out here in the middle of nowhere in the first place?" Ashe passed some food through the gaps in the fenced window.

"Well to be honest I was kidnapped. I left my home to search for my brother and I was captured." Ashe nearly fell off the ledge when she said that. Her blue eyes wide with shock that someone would kidnap such an innocent girl. Then again in a world like this it wasn't too surprising. It just fueled her ambition to find a way for her to escape.

"Well now I have to find a way to break you out of here."

"No you can't do that! I don't want anyone else hurt because of me." Suddenly there was a rustling at the door and motioned for Ashe to hide. Tarukane came through the door followed by two other men. Ashe couldn't see anything since she was hiding in the brush below the window. It all of a sudden got cold again and she was thankful she was wearing her jacket, and she could barely see the two little birds flying to her aid. A few minutes later she heard her scream and it took all of her control not jump from her hiding position.

At that very moment the elder Toguro brother had killed her feathered friends causing her to shed multiple tear gems. Before he left he told Yukina to take his advice and just learn to cry; he turned to the direction Ashe was hiding and gave an evil smirk. "Just be glad we didn't have to resort to hurting your other friends." The door slammed shut signaling Ashe that it was okay to come out of hiding.

Ashe climbed back onto the ledge and saw her on the ground kneeling in front of a pile of feathers. Anger rose in her chest and she began to try and tear down the fence-like apparatus. "Just go away!" shouted Yukina clutching the remaining feathers to her chest.

"I'm not leaving you hear with monsters like them!"

It took everything Yukina had to scream out those hurtful words "Go away! I never want to be friends with someone like you!" She got up and despite the burning she put her hands through the gaps and pushed Ashe off the ledge. Ashe crashed to the ground on her back; she steadily got back up. "You may have pushed me away but I'm not going to give up! You try to push people away because you think it'll protect them when really all you're doing is hurting both yourself and them. But I swear I'll keep coming back until you leave this place!"

She jumped on Squall's back and rode away from the window. It was already nightfall by the time they left Yukina so Squall had to be a bit more cautious when he maneuvered. Ashe saw a flickering light streaming to the left of them. "Hold on Squall I see something." She got off his back and went towards the light. The closer they were the clearer it became that the light was from a fire. She saw two guys and a girl hanging out around the fire and it looked like they were camping out for the night 'Are they crazy? They're camping out here on some guy's property? Did they have a death wish?' Then she deciphered from their mumbling that they were talking about Yukina. She wanted to get closer but Squall was already tugging at her sleeve signaling for them to keep moving. She looked back at the group praying that they would be the ones who could save her friend.

She jumped back on Squall's back and continued on way out of the forest. "Seriously Squall how can you see through this pitch black?" Squall just barked causing her to laugh. As they were jumping a stream something (or someone) grabbed her hood causing her to be pulled off his back and slammed into the ground. She froze on the ground from the sudden impact of her back hitting the ground. "What the Hell! Is today slam Ashe to the ground day?" She came face to face with a red eyed black spikey haired boy with a bad attitude. "What are you doing here?" he commanded with a glare.

"That's not a very polite way to say you're sorry." Before she proceeded with her speech he began to sniff her; her face grew red and she slapped him hard across his face. He growled a little bit until he recognized Yukina's scent on her. She got up and called for Squall; Hiei reached for her again but Squall came to her rescue. He drew his sword ready to kill the oversized dog but she stood in front of him. "We're going already. So just leave us alone." He still held his stance firmly but then sheathed his sword and walked away from them knowing that they were not normal beings. "Let's go home buddy."

**~*~*~*~*Spirit World*~*~*~*~**

"Ogre! Anything on that girl yet?" shouted Koenma as he continued scanning through various books. "Yes sir we have found out that her name is Ashley Lomeli a sixteen year old orphan from America."

"That seems normal enough. However I don't think that's the whole story. Keep digging up information on her. Also try to figure out what that dog is that is always with her."

"Sir why such an interest in a human?"

"That's just it ogre. I don't think she is a human."


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not a Hero

**Author's Notes: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I also apologize for uploading so late!**

**Lost In the Shadows**

**Chapter 3: I'm Not a Hero**

The morning rays peeked over the horizon and the mansion looked as if it was glowing. Leaves were rustling as Squall sprinted through the forest with a tired Ashe on his back. The mansion was still far from where they were so he didn't mind that she dozed off every now and then. As they were dashing through they came upon Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan; Squall kept them out of sight as he scouted them out. "Yukina!" Someone shouted; this caused Ashe to wake up from her light slumber. She looked around and saw the campers from last night: a guy in a green uniform, a bigger guy in a familiar blue uniform with orange hair, and a girl with unusual blue hair. _'What are they still doing here?' _she thought they would've either been gone or killed by now. _'I can't waste any more time here. I gotta go and save Yukina.'_ She whistled for Squall to continue which caught their attention. "Did you hear something?" Asked Botan. _'Really? They didn't hear the shouting yet they hear my whistling?' _She shook her head in disbelief and Squall took off again. What they didn't notice was that Hiei was close by and was keeping a close eye on them.

They made to the entrance without tipping off any of the guards which surprised her and also made her think that they needed better guards. "Well what better way in than through the front door?" She opened up the doors and saw no one there so they went inside. She turned the corner to see men with guns pointing at her. "Yeah today is just not my day."

**~*~*~*~*The Gang*~*~*~*~**

Meanwhile the gang had just come upon the first demon body guard with tentacle-like limbs. "C'mon slow pokes! The quicker we kick their butts the quicker we can save my love!" Shouted Kuwabara as he summoned his spirit sword. In an instant the guard was destroyed and the gang kept trudging through the forest. "Hold on the compass is picking something up. That's strange it's never done this before. Whatever is in the mansion has an immense amount of energy. Be careful boys." Botan warned.

"There's nothing that can get in the way of true love! Nothing!" They were almost at the gate when a surge of energy was felt from the building.

**~*~*~*~*Ashe and Squall*~*~*~*~**

"Hey boys there are no need for the guns! I just got lost in the forest and needed to use a phone." Before she could speak again someone fired their gun and hit her in the shoulder.

"Dammit! That's not a very good welcome!" She grasped her shoulder as she fell to her knees in pain. They were about to open fire but then Squall tugged at her necklace that was hidden under her shirt. In a split second he ripped it off and a black cloud enshrouded them. They continued to fire with no progress of landing any shots. As they reloaded their ammunition the cloud dispersed and standing before them was a girl with long hair white as snow and eyes that glow like the sun.

"Now, now boys it's not nice to point a gun at a lady." She said as summoned a chakram from her right hand. She looked down towards Squall "You better go on ahead. This is going to get messy." He growled and barked at her. "I know! I know! I won't kill any of them! I will just make them wish they were dead." He growled again but dashed past the guards.

They aimed their guns at him and pulled the triggers but then they fell apart into two pieces. "Don't you guys know not to turn your back on your enemy?" She had her hand out as her chakram came back; it sliced through each piece of steel with little resistance. Fear ran down their faces as they scrambled to pull out their second weapons. "Let's play boys."

**~*~*~*~*Yukina and the Toguro Brothers*~*~*~*~**

As they were viewing the fights on the monitors Yukina was the only one who saw Ashe on one of the monitors. She saw the whole transformation and gasped at what she saw her do. The younger Toguro brother noticed the reaction and saw the girl on the monitor he scowled knowing that if she preceded any further she would ruin the plan. He turned to Yukina and smirked as he slipped out of sight. He had to deal with the problem personally and fast if he wanted to be undetected.

**~*~*~*~*Squall*~*~*~*~**

Squall had no idea where he was going; he felt like he was going in circles. He felt the group's energy approaching the mansion along with the not so friendly fire demon. With them approaching he decided to find Ashe instead.

**~*~*~*~*Ashe*~*~*~*~**

She was getting tired of playing with the guards so she decided to end things quickly and proceed. Since the law forbids her from killing the humans she summoned darts that were cast with a sleeping spell. She threw them with grace as each guard plopped to the ground possibly dreaming of winning the fight. "Sweet dreams boys. I got more important things to attend to." She ran around the corner only to run into something and fall to the ground; she looked up to see a large figure with sunglasses. "Little girls shouldn't try to play with the big boys." He said with a sly smirk. She growled and summoned her chakram only to be grabbed by her throat. He slowly put more and more pressure in his grasp causing her to struggle for air. "Now's not your time little one, but soon you will be free from your chains. And I will be there to witness your true potential." Markings appeared on her arms as her hair faded to black and her eyes turned blue. She struggled one last time before losing consciousness. He released her neck and carried her to another part of the mansion.

**~*~*~*~*Yukina*~*~*~*~**

She was the only one to see the whole scenario on the monitor, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She held them back so no one would notice what happened. Hiding at the entrance of the room unknown to anyone was Squall. He saw the whole thing but did all he could to hold back his growl of frustration. He also took all of his might to hold back his need to increase his energy. He ran to go and find her, or at least someone who could help.

***~*~*~*~End Chapter 3~*~*~*~***

**Author's notes: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. I am just trying to push the story along since I plan on attempting to finish all the way to the end of the series and maybe even write a side story pertaining to the film. I hope everyone likes it so far! Also I will explain the significance of the necklace and markings in the next chapter. Read and review fans!**


End file.
